Fullmetal Alchemist: Past
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: Summary: ::Plot set after Hughes' death:: Two strange girls that appear to know the Elrics appear in Central. Eve Campbell is a state alchemist with a very nasty attitude while her younger sister Angela Campbell is a mature, yet quiet and mistrusting girl


Kat: =D HEY. I AM NOT DEAD.

Readers: ::had already assumed she was gone:: Yay!!!

Kat: And I got a new story! .....Weeelllll, not new. I sort of discontinued it on another site and now I am bringing it back from the dead! See, this fic was POPULAR. ....I never got flamed. Not ONCE. xDD You would pay to see my face when I noticed I never got a flame. It was PRICELESS. Anyway, this is a Fullmetal Alchemist story with MANY characters. So if you:

-Dislike OCs pairing with people

-Me twisting the FMA series upside to fit everything according to the plot

I suggest running as if you just got shot in your ass. : ) I do NOT accept flames. Criticism though, I do accept!! I love getting criticized, helps me get better! Also, if you have ANY questions about the plot, story or characters. Don't be afraid to ask!

Now, onto the story!

Title: Fullmetal Alchemist: "Past"

**Part One of the Past, Present and Future series**

Summary: ::Plot set after Hughes' death:: Two strange girls that appear to know the Elrics appear in Central. Eve Campbell is a state alchemist with a very nasty attitude while her younger sister Angela Campbell is a mature, yet quiet and mistrusting girl. These girls have a secret, and they are making sure the Elrics never find out...What secrets will unfold with these girls? Does the younger Campbell hold the secret to bring salvation? .....And does the older Campbell hold the destruction? And will they find out before it's too late?

Pairings at the moment :: You will find out the rest as we go along::

Eve x Ed (They will take A LONG TIME to get together though, stubborn mules...)

Angela x Al (D8 They're a bit too obvious...)

Ed x Winry (SLIGHT.)

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE FMA SERIES OR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN EVE, ANGELA AND THE PLOT ITSELF. THE SERIES AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIROMU ARAKAWA.**

**Warnings: Violence, VERY STUPID MOMENTS, romance and horror**

_**Chapter One: Their Meeting; Suspicion**_

_Sis, hold on!!!!_

_HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!_

_NO...NO DON'T GO!!!!_

_**ANGELA!!!!**_

::............::

"Come on Ed, let's just take her to the park already...." Alphonse Elric sighed as he placed an armored hand to his also armored head. His older brother gave him a look, and sighed.

"Fine, Fine...I still don't see why WE have to be her babysitters right now..." Edward Elric mumbled as he glanced over at who he was talking about; Elysia Hughes. The said girl smiled when she him look at her, a cute pink dress adorning her as well as a white sun hat.

"YAY!!! We're going to the parrrrrrk!" she giggled in her toddler voice as she grabbed onto the elder Elric's hand, making him sigh loudly and Al to chuckle.

------A little while later.....------

"Take her to the park he said..." Ed taunted in Al's voice as he was looking in bushes, "Great job Alphonse, now we LOST HER!!!"

"Hey, you were the one to leave her on the bench by herself!" Al accused as he looked through a field of flowers, "Oh, where could she have gone....?"

Meanwhile, Elysia was just having a grand time as she ran through the beautiful park, chasing after a squirrel. As she began to grow tired and skipped down the path, her hat blew off.

"NOOO!!! MY HAT!!!!" Elysia cried as she ran after her prized possession, " DADDY BOUGHT IT FOR ME!!! OH NO IT'S GETTING AWAY!!!"

Elysia was just about to give up when she saw a young girl, looking in her mid teens sitting on a bench reading a book. It wouldn't hurt to ask her, and she was getting really tired!!

"MISS!!!" Elysia yelled out, trying to catch the girl's attention. The female looked up at Elysia puzzled at why the little girl was calling her, then saw the sun hat blow over her head.

"PLEASE CATCH IT!!! PLEASE!!" Elysia yelled running out of breath. The girl immeadiately put her book down and ran after the hat. At once, she began to breathe hard from exhaustion. After a minute or so, the hat blew down by the lake. The young girl caught up to it and grabbed it, falling down on her knees breathing hard. A few seconds later, Elysia ran up to the girl.

"YAY!!! YOU CAUGHT IT!!!!" Elysia exclaimed. The girl looked up at Elysia and smiled.

"Here.." she said softly, as she gave the hat to Elysia. "

Thanks a lot ma'am!!" She said happily.

"You're welcome…" the girl said while breathing hard. "It's a lovely hat.." Suddenly, the girl clutched her chest and seemed to look like she was having a seizure. She breathed gasping breaths as she clutched her chest harder. Elysia looked worried at this, never seeing someone in so much pain before. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, a little nervous

"Yes.." the girl answered, "Just a little tired is all….nothing to worry about..I'm fine.."

"Are….you sure ma'am?" Elysia was growing scared. Was this girl going to die?

"Yes….I just need to rest awhile…" the girl answered, breathing a little harder, and shaking a bit...

::...::

Meanwhile, a few miles from the park, an abandoned warehouse stood. At least...it was somewhat abandoned. Walking through the old and dusty structure was a hooded figure. By the way his or her face was hidden and of the bulky clothing they wore, it was impossible to tell whether they were a girl or a boy. A strand of black hair stood out on the left side of their face, and their eyes were hidden. Both hands were in their pockets, the left hand seeming to clutch something.

"Hehe, so you arrived...." a male voice hissed, and in a split second a knife was at the teen's neck.

"Huh, cutting right to the chase hm...?" the person replied, their voice slightly masculine but having an feminine tone to it.

"I did not even believe you would show...tell me, are all alchemists looking for the stone this desperate?" the man smirked, his long brown hair in a low ponytail and his eyes a piercing green.

"Shut it. Just give me the information I need and I'll be on my way." the figure replied rudely and the man laughed.

"Temper Temper! My master warned me of your horrible attitude!" At these words, the man now faced a pistol pressed against his forehead.

"DON'T TEST ME YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOUR MASTER AND THE RED STONE SHARDS ARE," the young alchemist hissed, "Or I MAY just have to use my special power on you...surely your master told you about my little trick with alchemy?" The man's face grew pale at this.

"...You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I would." the teen smirked.

"....Fine. the man muttered, and handed the figure a crumpled paper, "This is a map containing where more red shards are. There is no way in hell I'm telling you where the Master is, you're on your own with that!"

The figure smirked and placed the crumbled map in their pocket. "Heh, thanks. Guess I'll let you off the hook...this time." they smirked and started walking away...that was then the man stood up and took out his revolver, pointing it at the teen. But that proved fatal as he was soon shot in the shoulder with the pistol pressed up to his face before. As he screamed and growled in pain, the teen smirked and kept walking.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid. Remember that, pal. Now....to find my sister..." the figure muttered as they left from sight...

::...::

"Much….better..thank you for staying with me…" the girl, now feeling better, was smiling at Elysia, who still looked worried. The little girl finally got a good look of what the girl looked like. She was very pale for starters, like porcelain. Her eyes didn't show any light, they were very expressionless, like some of her dolls. She had dark brown hair up to her back, and covered her shoulders. She wore a black dress with long sleeves, and black tights. She also wore black boots. Around her neck was an also black scarf. She looked around 15 years old, possible 14. It was strange though, she looked like a living doll....

"You alright?" Elysia snapped out of her gaze. The girl looked confused at her.

"Umm..yeah sorry about that ma'am." Elysia apologized blushing.

`This girl may become my new friend....' she suddenly thought, and smiled. "Hey..um...." Elysia asked, "Would you like to play with me?" the girl looked at her, then smiled.

"Sure. I'd love too. But I have to wait for someone. They had to….take care of something." she looked down as she replied to Elysia's question.

"Well…my friends are probably gonna get mad at me now for running away from them, so how about we play later?" Elysia asked. The girl smiled again, "Okay."

Elysia smiled too, then stopped. `Wait!' she thought. `I don't even know her name!'

"Umm…my name's Elysia Hughes, and you?" the child smiled happily. The girl smiled softly once again.

"It's Angela. Angela Campbell..." Elysia grinned again.

"Awesome!" she held out her tiny hand to shake the girl's pale one. Angela stared at Elysia's hand, and turned away.

"I'm sorry…but I can't…" Now it was Elysia's turn to looked puzzled.

"Wh-Why?" Angela quietly muttered her answer,"If you touch my hand, and see what's wrong with me…you won't like me anymore.." Elysia's new friend turned away. "But.." Elysia started, her lip quivering.

"This is why I tell you to wear gloves on an outting." a voice called out, and both girls turn around.

"Oh, you're back!" Angela smiled as the hooded figure ran up to her.

"Geez Angie, she's only a kid. Give her some slack on the 'shaking hand' business. She won't know anything!" the figure grinned now in a silly way, making the pale girl smile back.

"S-Still...we can't be too careful..."

"Yeah Yeah...."

Elysia looked very confused, which was pretty normal. She was only four and they were talking about something really weird in her opinion!

"Ummmmmm...." she finally let out, and the figure and Angela looked at her.

"O-Oh right...I didn't introduce you both...Elysia, this is-" Angela started to say, only to yeep when she heard a loud yell:

"ELYSIA MARIE HUGHES THERE YOU ARE." Edward Elric came stomping out the bushes, accompanied by his brother and another person, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Elysia squeaked, and both teens standing behind the little girl blinked, then looked at each other. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing,

_**'Not them.....'**_

"ELYSIA HOW COULD YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!? THAT WAS VERY BAD OF YOU, VERY BAD!" Ed yelled, throwing a tantrum as Elysia squeaked.

"Yes, really mature Ed...yell at Elysia." Winry Rockbell muttered with a sweatdrop, then glanced over at the two new people, who looked like they were going to wet their pants. "Uh...hi, sorry for the trouble-" Winry's eyes then widened when she saw the hooded figure, and a blush immediately went on her cheeks. "I-I-I...."

Apparently she liked mysterious hooded figures or something along those lines.

The hooded figure blinked, very bewildered as Winry ran up and grabbed their right hand. "I-I'm so sorry sir that we were bothering you! G-Gosh this is so embarassing!" she giggled a little nervously, her cheeks still burning red. The hooded figure blinked again before realizing what was going on, then smirked and leaned in.

"Don't worry about it..." they replied in a low tone, sliding their fingers under the blonde's chin, making her squeak out. Ed and Al looked at this scene in bewilderment, and Angela looked like she was about to rip her partner's head off, seeing what they were doing.

"Oh, I should tell you...." the teen alchemist whispered, leaning in close to Winry's face, making the blonde's face grow hotter.

"Y-Yes...?" she asked shyly, and squeaked when their lips were almost touching as the alchemist cooed:

"I'm a girl."

Winry looked like a part of her died inside and Ed burst out laughing.

"GREAT JOB, WINRY. GREAT JOB." he said in a good-humoring way to his friend, clapping as he kept on laughing. Angela even let out a chuckle, as did Al. The figure, now revealed to be a female, yanked off her hood slightly, just to reveal her face. It was a slight tan and her eyes were a slightly dull hazel. Edward tensed when seeing her face, but said absolutely nothing. 'I'm just dwelling on memories...yeah....' he thought, slowly getting suspicious.

The female alchemist gave a coy smile at Winry, "Sorry hun, couldn't help myself. Just so ya know, you're not alone. I've had many girls try hitting on me....which is pretty bad for my love life," she said in a chipper tone, obviously trying to make the girl feel better but not succeeding. Angela giggled lightly, and gently gave a comforting smile at Winry. It was when she smiled did Al get a flash in his memory, of another young girl he knew that smiled like that....Ed had the same thought about the other girl.

But no, that was impossible....she couldn't be....

**She was dead....**

**::....::**

"Huh? They're already in Central?" Roy Mustand looked up from his papers as Riza Hawkeye gave a nod.

"Yes sir, they have arrived not too long ago...and the Elrics are here as well, sir.." she said in her normal serious tone. Her commanding officer then gave a smirk at her, "Well....sucks to be them right now, doesn't it?" he muttered as he glanced at a certain file...a certain alchemist's file.

"Looks like Eve Campbell and her sister are in for a rough ride..."

::....::

Kat: Woo, first chapter done!

Angela: D= I sound like a flipping Mary Sue!

Kat: =D Ah, but you might be.

Angela: HUH!?

Eve: HA.

All three girls: R&R PLEASEEEE!


End file.
